Unbalanced
by Jazzy Girl kataanglover
Summary: Adopted from Twins of earth, same title. What happenes when the titains meet Dani, Danny, Sam and Jazz in an alternet dimension well find out here. Father/Daughter for Dani/Danny,D/s, Rea/BB and might include others
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this story is adopted from and edited by Twins of earth**

**I do not own danny phantom or teen titains**

**Narrators P.O.V**

It was a hot summer day in Amity Park and nearly everyone between the ages of 5 and 18 was celebrating today. Why you ask ? well the answer is simple, today was the first day of summer break. It seemed everyone was having fun with their new freedom. You can see teens everywhere laughing, tanning, playing football and just plain having fun. In the A-list you can hear talks of expensive vacations, but they are not the ones with which you want to be around if you are looking for adventure. No, for adventure we look to a different group

This unassuming at a glance, three teens all around the same age, two boys and a girl. But if you listen in on them you find out they are far from normal. One of the boys has just joined the group, this boy is the most average looking of the friends, his name is Danny he has messy jet black hair and sky blue eyes, and tanned skin. He's wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt both of which are very baggy, "Hey sorry I'm late," he greets the other boy is the first to respond.

"No prob man," the other boy is an African American with bright blue eyes and black hair, he wore black thick rim glasses, green cargo pants, a yellow shirt and a red beret… yes a beret. He also was the tech wiz of the group; his name is Tucker

The last member of the group was the girl. She also had black hair which was pulled into a half ponytail as was her signature hair style, she had purple eyes… yes, purple. She was wearing a black and neon green plaid shirt, purple leggings, a black crop top, and black combat boots, and yes she is Goth; her name was Samantha, but unless you like getting a combat boot to the butt, you call her Sam, "Thanks for understanding, I ran into Skulker on the way here," Danny said causing Sam to look concerned, "Did you get hurt?" she asked

"Nah, not really only a couple bruises and they've already healed," he replied

"That's good," She commented relieved.

"When will that ghost ever give up I mean you've beat him countless times," Tucker interjected and you did hear right he did say ghost.

You see amity park isn't just any town, this town is constantly haunted, and not just that but it has its own superhero, Danny Phantom or Inviso-bill as the media still calls him. Phantom is a ghost who protects the town, though some inhabitants believe he is evil and only trying to gain their trust for a sneak attack later (the biggest supporters of this is theory are the red huntress/Valery Grey and Maddie and Jack Fenton {Danny's ghost hunting parents}) but what they don't know is Phantom isn't a full ghost but a half ghost or a halfa, there are only 3 halfa's in existence, a halfa is basically a human with ectoenergy merged with their DNA. They get ghost powers and an alter ego/ identity, what is Phantoms human half you may ask? Well that my friends it is simple, the confident superhero's secret identity is the weak geek Danny Fenton. Danny pretends to still be weak and defenseless to through people off of suspicion.

Now that you know Danny's complicated back-story lets get back to the present. The group is now just talking when a girl approaches she has long red hair held back in a blue headband teal blue eyes and black t-shirt and light blue jeans. Her name is Jasmine or Jazz, she's Danny's older sister, "Danny you need to get to the house now it's urgent," Jazz said as she yanked Danny's arm.

"Okay, okay I'm coming see you later guys."

"No, I'm coming too I got to see this," Sam says smiling.

Sam and Danny wave good bye to Tucker as Jazz pulls them both running. They ran in silence only when they made it to the front door of Fenton Works did Danny breaks the silence, "Okay so what's so important that you run me to the house, nearly pulling my arm socket out by the way, cause I'd really like to know," but as soon as the door opened he knew, sitting on the couch was Danny's clone, Danielle, bleeding and wounded.

Danny immediately ran to her side, "Jazz get the first aid kit in my bathroom cabinet," Danny ordered.

Jazz nodded and ran up stairs not knowing who the girl was but knew she would help in anyway she could, "Sam can you figure out how badly she's hurt and what we need to do." Danny asked.

The truth was Danny didn't know much first aid, but Sam did and was probably the only one who knew about treating halfa injuries, you see when every Danny got badly hurt he would go to Sam's to get fixed up, that's part of the reason he never learned first aid, learning it would mean no more midnight visits with Sam and really enjoyed them, and so did she, but of course neither said anything the were afraid things would get to switched too awkward.

Sam switched to her nurse mode in a second, "Can you get out of the way so I can get a closer look?" She asked and Danny knew there was no choice involved.

Danny moved to the side but held the young girl's hand in the way a parent would to a child to comfort them. Jazz was down stair and with the first aid kit in hand by the time Sam was done examining her ( it took her a while because Danny's room was on the third floor). Jazz placed it beside her open then sat beside Danny, "Who is she?" Jazz asked.

"Her name's Danielle she's my… clone," he said Clone in a way of defeat as if he wished to call her something else, "She's a halfa like me," Danny then launched into the stories that involved Danielle, "I've been wondering where she was ever since she flew off that last time… I wonder why she came here again. I hope she isn't destabilizing again!" Danny finished growing a bit panicked, but it was then Sam had finished and he gave her his undivided attention.

"Well, she was pretty beat up and has a bad concussion but because she's a halfa she's fine although her healing isn't as fast as yours Danny I suspect it deals with the fact she is exhausted and malnourished," Sam stated, "After she gets something to eat and some rest she should be fine," Danny breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"I'll go make her something to eat," Jazz volunteered.

After she left Danielle began to stir. She groaned, and looked at Danny and, well, she had a mild concussion so wasn't thinking straight so she didn't censer what she said, "Daddy?"

Danny was taken aback but soon smiled and stroked her hand, "Yah Dani, Daddy's right here," he said making Sam smiled at the tender moment.

Jazz then came out with a couple grilled cheese sandwiches and heard the exchange and smiled too, "Here Danielle eat these it'll help," Jazz said and ruffled her hair and Danielle began eating immediately.

"Thank you," she said with the innocence of a 2 year old.

Jazz and Sam couldn't help but smile again, "How are you feeling Danielle?" Sam asks after Dani was done crouching down to her level beaming.

Danny heart fluttered seeing Sam act like this, "Much better thank you," she says seriously, "Well, I don't want to be a bother, so I'll be going now," she finishes sadly.

"Oh no you don't," Danny says sitting beside her, "Ever since you left I've been worried sick. Your staying whether you like it or not," Danny says seriously but slightly smiling.

Danielle looks at him, beams then tackles him with a hug, "Thank you Daddy!"

Her eyes popped out of her sockets because this time she was fully conscious and knew what she said. She quickly drops the hug and takes a step back head down, but Danny just smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder. She flinches expecting him to now reject her as his daughter, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I'm such an idiot I'm just your-" but Danny cuts her off.

"You are not just a clone and don't you dare think other wise, I care about you, and I don't care if you call me Daddy… in fact, I would like it very much if you did," he say frowning at the start but smiling proudly at the end.

Danielle beams then and hugs him again, but even stronger then before. The two bystanders 'Awww' at that and smile even bigger, but then Jazz thinks of something, "How are we going to explain this to Mom and Dad?" she asks worried.

Danny scoops Danielle into his arms before he replies, "I guess we'll start from the beginning, they were going to find out soon any way." he says still smiling.

Suddenly, some thing strange happens. A portal opens up right beneath their and they fall in with a yelp. They fall on top of each other. After they get up and looked around Sam asked the all important question, "Where are we?"

Meanwhile miles away in Jump City another group of teens are gathered. These five are anything but unassuming and are doing something that is anything but normal; they are fighting super villains, "Titians Go!" exclaims one of the three boys.

This boy has spiky black hair, and fair skin he's wearing a black and white mask over his eyes and a red and green spandex suit with a utility belt, he is known as Robin. He is the leader of the Teen Titians, although, he has no super powers, but he is a skilled martial artist and has tons of cool gadgets.

The two girls fly off one girl has red hair, orange skin… yes it is an orange-ish tone, and green eye's in fact even where the whites are suppose to be is green. She wears a purple uniform of a tight crop top a shirt and skirt, and thigh high boots. She is the Princess Starfire from the plant Tamaran. The second girl has violet hair and eyes, grey-ish skin, and a red chakra on her forehead. She wears a black leotard, with a dark blue cloak. The pendants that are used to fasten it also make up a belt. They are a red misty half sphere (somewhat like a red crystal ball) encircled in a ring of gold on the outside edge. This empath's name is Raven.

The two other boys, a half man half robot titled Cyborg and a green shape shifter called Beast Boy also sprang into action. The villain was soon cornered and caught, "You may have caught me but you'll pay."

"And how is that so?" Cyborg challenged.

"Because, I have an inter dimensional travel-inator!" the villain said dramatically. Beast boy and Cyborg chuckled at the cheesy use of the 'inator' suffice,

"And…" he trailed of dramatically "A remote."

He smirked pulling a remote from his sleeve and pressing the big red button. A portal opened up behind the teens and they were sucked inside. As soon as they were gone the portal closed the Titians trapped on the other side. Where they soon heard a nearby voice ask, "Where are we?"

**A/n yes i ment for the inventsion name to be chessy, please review**


	2. Where are we?

**An: sorry it toke so long i'm usally but now i pretty much have a beta ( the person i adopted it from) and i also didn't quite know how to do this**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Sam asked not expecting an answer. The Teens all looked around, they were right in a clearing in a looked up to the to the sky, even though the sun was quite high ithad a purplish tinge to it, and faintly you could see two moons in the sky <strong>(An: I know it's daytime but you can sometimes see the moon in the day in theright conditions<strong>).

"Why is the sky purple?" Danielle asked innocently still being held by Danny.

"Well the only reason the sky is blue at home is because of the chemicals inthe air, I guess here the chem.'s are kind of different. But at lest they're similar enough, or else we couldn't breath." Jazz answered (** AN: the stuffabout the sky color is a result of Chemicals is true, at lest according to mydad**) everyone was quiet for a bit.

"Who are you by the way?" Beast Boy asked Team Phantom all start introduced them selves,

"I'm Jasmine Fenton, but you can just call me Jazz."\"I'm Danny Fenton."

"Sam Manson"

"Danielle"

"We're the Teen Titians, Robin said

"Yah I recognize you from TV," said Danny," By the way do you know whathappened?" Cyborg started to tell them the basics of what happened to them.

* * *

><p>" …Then we got sucked into some portal and popped out here," Cyborg finished then Danielle spoke up.<p>

"What do we do now?"

"Set up camp I guess," Sam said with a shrug

"Okay we'll need food water and shelter for the night," Robin spoke up

"Maybe we should split into groups one gets water, one finds food and one makes shelter," Danny suggested every one nodded.

* * *

><p>It was decided that the food team would be Sam(for her survival skills)andCyborg (cuz he has an analyzer built in so he can check what's edible and what's not), water would be Starfire and Raven(they can get a birds eye view),and everyone else was shelter. Sam, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire just left when Danielle yawned, "Still tired?" Danny asked softly.<p>

She nodded, "Why don't you get some sleep while the rest of us make camp?"Danielle nodded again and moved to a soft patch grass and immediately fellasleep.

Robin and Beast Boy didn't disagree in the least seeing all the bandages on the small girl, "Okay we need a fire, and something over our heads in case it rains," Robin stated.

Jazz started going through her side satchel, "I have a couple tent tablets."Jazz said, at Robin and Beast Boy's confused looks she clarified "They are small compressed tablets that if you add a drop of water to become tents, I have sleeping bag ones to. So shelter's good we should focus on the fire and discuss sleeping arrangements when the other get back."

"Isn't there enough for everyone," Beast Boy asked confused looking at the pills.

"Well yes, but Danielle might not want to sleep alone if she doesn't have to, given her past, and I thought instead of singling her out can ask everyone,"Rob and BB were now confused and curious about the past comment but nodded along with Danny.

"Good idea, and it'll show her she's equal to us all and has choices," Danny said

"Yeah. we'll start spoiling after we know she won't take it as her being weak,but trust me she is going to be spoiled" Jazz said with a smirk clearly taunting Danny.

"Hey, as long as she's safe and happy, I'm happy," Danny said smiling down at Danielle. He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Jazz's smirk turned in to a gentle smile, "Where did my immature little brother go?" sheasked wondering how her little brother could be so grown up.

"Oh, he's still here," Danny said

"Well as sweet as this all is we should probably go get some fire wood," BeastBoy said causing Danny and Jazz to jump, they had nearly forgot Robin and Beast boy were there.

They both nodded. Jazz pull four tubes out of her side satchel, "Here, press the blue button and it turns into a hatchet." Jazz said.

"Where did you get all this?" Robin asked wondering how a few normal teens gota hold of tech like this.

"Our parents are inventers," Danny said with a shrug.

The two Titans nodded understanding and set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sam and Cyborg <strong>

Sam and Cyborg were going through the forest in awkward silence neither knowing what to say, "So, where are y'all from?" Cyborg asked.

"We're all from Amity Park," Sam said.

"The town with all the ghost attack?" he asked.

"Yeah, in fact Danny's parent are ghost hunters," Sam explained.

"Really?" Cy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah, in fact they're kinda obsessed with it, everyone in town used to think they were crazy before the ghost attacks started," Sam said laughing a bit and then they both started to swap stories the awkward silence passed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at camp <strong>

The fire was nearly set up when Raven and Star got back, "There's a stream about a kilometer north," Raven said in monotone.

"Good job Raven," Robin said carrying some fire wood.

"When we're done with the fire can you show me where it is, we need to boilthe water before we drink it," Jazz stated.

"How are we gonna do that we don't have a pot?" Beast Boy asked all theTitians in the area nodded in agreement with Beast Boy for once.

"Oh, I have one in my side satchel," she said pointing to the small black bag on her hip.

She pulled out a flat disc with handles on opposite sides. She flipped it tothe bottom and pressed a button and it popped onto a large pot, " I have five of these," she stated.

"How does it fit in there?" asked Robin and Beast Boy at the same time, mystified.

"Don't bother asking, my mom has one too it's full of an entire armada of weapons," Danny said then his face grew puzzled "but not a cell phone?" he finished disbelievingly what ever response the Titians might have had it was put out of there minds when Cyborg and Sam came into camp laughing.

"Seriously?" Sam asked nodded, then they both laughed even harder.

"Hey guys," Cyborg greeted, and everyone just shrugged and the shelter teamgot back to work; except for Danny, who just looked at Sam.

"Hey Sam, could you check on Danielle when she wakes up?" He asked in a way that to most would seem perfectly calm and normal, but Sam knew better and could tell he was worried.

"Sure, it's no problem, but she should be okay, you've had worse and came out perfectly fine," Sam answered, "Even if her healing isn't as fast as your's, it's still pretty fast."

"Thanks," Danny said smiling

She walked over to him kissed him on the cheek, "Like I said before, noproblem," she said smiling with a faint blush. She continued past him to a now awake Danielle, leaving Danny there red as atomato and Jazz faintly giggling.

* * *

><p>"Hey Danielle, how ya feeling?" Sam said still smiling.<p>

"Okay I guess," she said shrugging, but Sam had seen that look in her eye enough in Danny's to recognize it in a second."Don't even try that missy. Danny tried pushing off the pain too so don'tthink I can't tell," Sam said sternly yet still comfortingly.

"You know, for someone who hates kids she's pretty good," Jazz commented.

"Oh, I don't hate kids. The only reason I won't baby-sit my cousins is cuz they big spoiled brats," Sam said offhandedly, "Seriously you know Dudley from Harry Potter? " she asked. They all nodded, "They're more spoiled then even that. Elizabeth even has a pure gold hairbrush," they all looked bewildered, but understood that theymust be terrible to look after.

"If they're parents have enough for a solid gold hairbrush why get you to baby-sit not a nanny or professional?" Danielle asked which evidently the others wondered too.

"They hope it would teach me responsibility," Sam said annoyed.

"But you help Danny and that defiantly not something a slacker could do?" Said Danielle curiously.

"Yeah, but they don't know that… and they also think Danny's a bad influence," Sam said bitterness slipping through her teeth.

"Seriously, this Danny?" Beast Boy asked bewildered as was Robin.

After just a couple minutes with him they knew he was a great guy, with enough training he could even be a hero, "Have they ever even meet him?" Robin asked.

"Not really, the hated him from the start. According to them every Fenton's a bad influence," she thought for a bit still checking on Danielle "Actually they don't mind you Jazz, but then she's a straight A student and thought her parents were whack jobs until she saw a ghost with her own eye's, she's very logic minded, but luckily she loosened up," she said, "Okay Danielle, your concussions nearly gone and all the bruises have healed."

"How did Friend Danielle get such injury's?" Starfire asked.

"Ghost attack," Team Phantom said at the same time, casually.

"Really? When?" Cy asked.

"Early morning today," Danielle said shrugging.

"Today?" all the Titians said baffled.

"Oops, I just said something shouldn't have didn't I?" Danielle said with a face the picture of innocent guilt ( like a young child caught stealing a cookie).

Danny just nodded at her, but kept his face calm so not to make her think it was her fault before turning to the Titians, "I'll explain, but first you needto answer one question of mine."

The Titians shrugged, "Sounds fair," Robin said.

"What do you think of Danny Phantom," all the Titians corked an eyebrow, "Just answer it."

"Well we think he's a hero, the only times he's committed crimes seemed the Mayor incident the mayor's eyes were glowing red and Phantom seemed to be try get away from him not trap him in town hall, and with the robberies Phantom's eyes were red not green as if he was controlled" Robin said a bit confused.

"That's good of you to think that cuz…" Danny took a breath, "I'm Danny Phantom," he said the blue ring traveling up and down his body turning him into the hero Danny Phantom

All the Titians jaw dropped and an explosion was heard in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>An:hope you liked it anbd also if your wondering a hachet is pretty much a small axe.<strong>

**Please review:D**


	3. The tales of the Phantoms

_"I'm Danny Phantom!" then he the Titans' jaws dropped and in the distance you could hear an explosion._

There was an awkward silence, in which Danny turned back human. The silencewas, ofcourse, broken by Beast boy, "Cool!" he screamed eagerly. That shout is exactly what the Titans needed. All the other Titans shook theirheads as they got over the shock of the seemly normal teen, ignoring hisparents profession of course, was Danny Phantom, "How," Robin started still alittle wide eyed "How did you get this way?" He had, of course, being the logical young man he is already scraped the ideaof him being born like this knowing; 1) his parents would of most probably havestopped ghost hunting had they known, 2) Phantom only showed up a year ago."Well, like I told you, my parents are ghost hunters," Danny started,motioning for everyone to sit down; it was going to be a long story. Everyone did and standing was Danny in-between Dani and Sam, and Jazz besideDanielle. For the Titans it went Cy, BB, Raven, Robin, Star. Sam was beside Cyand Star beside Jazz,

"A bit over a year ago my parents finished their lives'work, the ghost portal. It was a device which would open a portal between theghost zone and our world. Sadly when they plugged it in it didn't turn on, sobelieving they had failed, they gave up. What they forgot is that they put an'On' button on the inside." Danny said that last bit chuckling and smiling atthe silly mistake. Jazz and Sam were both smiling shaking their heads at the senior Fenton's'foolishness, none of the three turning any reasonability for the accident toghost obsessed parents of two, "You mean they forgot they put in an 'on'button" Beast boy said , Danny and Sam nodded, "Also, who puts an 'on' button on the inside on adangerous machine anyway?" Cy said also incredulous. Jazz, Sam, and Danny just shrugged not knowing what to say, "A couple daysafter," Danny once again began in a serious voice, "I brought my best friendsSam," a gesture to Sam who got up and mock-curtsied before sitting back down,issuing a few chuckles or snorts of laughter. He continued again only thistime his tone much lighter " and Tucker, he's still back home, to check itout. Sam dared me to go in-""Which he of course accepted, no matter how dangerous," Jazz cut in sternly,but you could see from her grin she was joking."Yes," Danny responded laughing a bit, "I did accept, of course," increasingthe strain on of course, adding on a twirl handed bow, more laughter, in factRaven was the only one without at least an amused smile ( that wasRobin). "So," Danny started again as the laughter died down from the siblingsinteraction, "I put on a hazmat suit and went into the ghost portal. As I wentin I dragged my hand along the wall. I was a little ways in when I pressed thebutton. The portal turned on with me inside it shocking me full ofecto-energy," Danny's voice no longer held any humor, "The ectoplasm mergedwith my DNA, giving ghost powers and a ghost form. My parents believe I justgot a tiny shock. I became what ghosts call a Halfa, Half ghost-Half human,Halfa." and with that he finished his tale."Are there other Halfas?" Raven asked in monotone after a couple minutes ofsilence."Yes," Jazz answered "There are three Halfas, Danny is one of course, thesecond is Vlad Masters-""AKA Vlad Plasmius, AKA Fruitloop, who really needs a cat," Danielle said thefirst part serious, the second with a grin, all the rest of team phantomgrinned too."I take it you don't like this guy," Robin said with a four nodded in unison, "Vlad is power hungry," Sam started "He used hispowers secretly to gain money and fame.""I first met Vlad at my parents' college reunion. Vlad used to be my dad'sbest friend before an accident with a prototype portal, which resulted ingiving him ecto-acne and ghost powers," Danny said, "He blamed dad for theaccident, believing dad did it on purpose to clear his way to my mom, tricked me into the basement and trapped me there, where he explained hismain goals." "1," Sam started seemingly reading Danny's mind knowing what he wanted to do,"To kill Mr. Fenton.""2," Jazz joined in, "To marry our mom.""3," Danielle said, "To have Danny as his half ghost son/ apprentice.""And 4, the classic," Danny finished "To rule the world.""And ghost zone." Sam chirped in."And ghost zone," Danny added chuckling. "What about the third halfa?" Raven pointed out.

"The third is me," Danielle said solemnly. Again all the Titans were shock. In the knowledge of Danny's ghost half theyforgot the comment that brought it all on. The Titans couldn't believe thatthey just met not only one new super teen today, but two, well one's a preteenbut you get the point. Danielle began to explain, "Vlad created me whiletrying to clone Danny.""Clone?" Cyborg interrupted shocked, "He tried to clone you?" he said turningto Danny, who nodded."Wow, that dude's wacko," BB said frankly and for once all the Titans agreedwith him."Tell me about it," Danny and Sam said at the same time in the sameexasperated tone and gestures, only Danny was standing. They both blushed as Danielle and Jazz giggled. BB and Cy smirked at eachother thinking the same thing 'some thing's going on here'. Danny coughed totry and cover the awkwardness up then picked it up the story himself, "Yes,cloned." He paused "Danielle was the most, and pretty much, only successfulone," Danny picked up the thread of the story, "He convinced Danielle he lovedher like he was her father. Danielle believed him readily, because althoughshe didn't act like it she was at most 8 mentally." Danielle, having stopped giggling a while ago (pretty much when Danny startedtalking, knowing what was coming), and her lip began to tremble, it was stilla sore spot for her, "Vlad told her to capture me so they could get some of myDNA in mid-transformation. He told her that he would use the data to stabilizeher, when he was really planning to use it to perfect his 'perfect' clone. Shemanaged to get me to his lab, but couldn't get me to transform. So he orderedher to over-shadow me and force me to. But Danielle knew that all the otherclones had de-stabilized when they attempted to."That's when Vlad blew it. When she wouldn't do as he said he snapped and toldher that she only existed to serve him," Danny stopped for a second in hisretelling after he heard Danielle sniffle. He turned to her, seeing that she was upset sat down next to her and pulledher into a hug in his lap. He then continued the story while soothinglyrubbing her back, everyone in the group unanimously decided not to comment onit, "Danielle, now knowing the truth, let me go and together we. 's. Butt!" Danny emphasized the last bits purposefully to cheer Danielleup… it worked. Danielle giggled, even though it was a little watery. "Then after this littleadventure she flew off dramatically to see the world." he said quickly andoffhandedly as if seemly 8 year old clones regularly flew off dramaticallyinto the sunset or something, "The second time I met her was about a month ortwo later, she had flew to amity park because she was de-stabilizing and I wasthe only one who she could think of to help her. The Red Huntress found herand figured out, well saw" Danny shrugged, "Va- the Red Huntress tricked herinto thinking she was a fan and wanted to meet me. So she let her go asking ifshe could meet me. Danielle set out again to find me this time followed by theRed Huntress. She caught both of us and turned Danielle into Vlad. While shewas trying to question me I somehow," Danny shrugged having no idea how thatactually worked, "Convinced her to save Danielle on the grounds that Vladwould destroy Danielle and Danielle was still part human and that she couldn'thelp in the destruction of a human being, Oh and my immediate surrenderafterwards-""What?" the team phantom girls shouted (AN that includes Danielle although hershout was muffled of course by Danny). Danielle, taking her face out of Danny's chest to look him in the face. Samand Jazz stood up, "Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that?" Danny askedsmiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck."Yes!" Sam and Jazz screamed. Danielle smiled feeling good knowing that he cared that much about her. Oh andthat Valery didn't actually capture him, whimpering thank you to Danny, whichhe rewarded her with quick smile, then kissed her on the top of her heardafter she snuggled back into him, Star of course quietly awwed at that. Boththe teen team phantom girls calmed down knowing there was nothing he could doabout it and that he got out fine. They both sat back down shaking their headshopelessly. The Titans all chuckled or giggled( Star) at the team'sinteraction, well not Raven, but in her head commented on how funny and sweetit was."Any way, the Red Huntress and I teamed up to save Danielle. When we finallygot there, we found Danielle in the lab. Vlad was electrocuting her!" Dannysaid suddenly furious, his eyes were even glowing gripped her Dad at the memory," By the time I got there her legs weregone and were only goo," he nearly and Jazz both scooted a bit away from Danny wary of the cold protectivefury and rage on his face. They nearly pitied Vlad, well almost, maybe… theythought some more… No he deserved it. But made a mental note of how angry hecould get, not that they weren't going to annoy him. Oh no, they just thoughtit would good to keep in mind. Along with the Titans they also made a note ofhow protective he was of Danielle felt very protected again by knowing that he cared enoughabout her to be this protective 'wow, first the thing with huntress now this,maybe he really does care about me.' she thought happily. She still found ithard to believe she wasn't just a burden but these last few minutes surehelped. Danny squeezed Danielle tighter and took a calming breath, thenfinished quickly not wanting to dwell on it. "In the end we stabilized her andV- The Red Huntress let me go. Oh and much to my irritation, Danielle again,flew dramatically flew into the sunset," he said with a slight joking glare atthe young girl in his arms, much to the groups seeing a perfect opportunity ( and that Danny had calmed down enough forher safety) took a shot, "Seriously, he wouldn't stop fretting for over a weekafterwards, only after I hit him upside the head did he shut up." she saidlaughing. Soon all but Raven were laughing even Danny was, silently. Danielle pulled herhead out to watch. Danny shot a small glare at Sam to even more stopped silently laughing and laughed out loud. After the laughtersubsided Jazz finished, "This time I found her injured in an ally, guessingshe was somehow connected with Danny I took her home, and brought him, withSam tagging along of course.""And this time I'm/she's staying." the Dannys said firmly both squeezing eachother tighter again. Then, realizing what happened everyone once again burst out laughing, evenRaven's lip twitched, which caused an unheard explosion amongst the laughter.


	4. Mappy mask

**AN: okay forgot authers note last time. wow 2 in one week, well the reason i'm writing so much is i seem to have came down with something therfor have more time on my hands. well please review. **

**Danny: why are we here?**

**Me: oh yeah i forgot.* turns back to you guys* i will now have the characters in the notes cause the fanfics with those in them alway seem all the more funny.**

**Danny: okay, hey you forgot the disclaimer!**

**Me: oh can you do it?**

**Danny:*sigh do i have a choise?**

**Me: not really**

**Danny: The show is not owned by Jazzy girl in any way what so ever. there done.**

**Me: oh yeah this is a short and somewhat boring chpter, pretty much a filler. but it dose have adorable Dani in it!**

* * *

><p>"<em> And this time I'mshe's staying," the Dannys said firmly both squeezing each other tighter again._

_Then realizing what happened everyone once again burst out laughing, even_  
><em>Raven's lip twitched, which caused an unheard explosion amongst the laughter<em>.

* * *

><p>It was about 5 minutes later before their laughter came to a stop, or at least<br>be controllable for some. At that point Raven noticed that the sun was  
>setting, "Hey guys," Raven started, grabbing everyone's attention, "The sun's<br>going down, we should probably get dinner ready before it gets to dark to see  
>properly." she suggested logically.<p>

Everyone nodded, while Sam and Jazz stood up both obviously valentine for  
>cooking duty, "You can cook?" Danny asked Sam a little shocked that she would<br>do something so mundane and stereotypically feminine.

"Yeah," she started, "but even if I couldn't veggies aren't exactly hard to  
>cook," she said chuckling at the end.<p>

"Oh… right," he sheepishly said blushing in slight embarrassment.

" It's alright," the goth consoled still laughing a little.

Then both girls walked over to the food, "Starfire," the redhead turned to  
>Sam, "Can you show us to the river?" Sam asked grabbing a pot in the<br>meanwhile, "We need to fill these up with water for cooking and drinking."

"Certainly friend Sam," Star eagerly replied, happy to be able to help.

"I'll come too, I can test the water to see if it's drinkable," Cy offered.

"Good idea Cy, that way we might not need to boil it," Sam said, using  
>Cyborg's nickname because during the food hunt she began to become comfortable<br>around the robot man.

"Robin?" Jazz asked and he nodded showing he was listening, "Can you start a  
>fire for when we get back, we have no idea how cold it can get here."<p>

"Sure," he consented then approached the firewood pile as they left.

Beast boy then started to gather rock, much to the others confusion, Raven was  
>of course the on to ask, "What are you doing?" she asked sternly.<p>

Believing it probably for some prank, though she had no idea what prank  
>involved a pile of rocks, "Gathering rocks to make a fire pit so we don't start<br>a forest fire or something," he said simply Robin and Raven both blinked  
>surprised he, the immature prankster, thought of such a simple yet usually<br>forgotten safety measure; Raven's surprise causing a tiny explosion.

"Is it really that surprising that I know stuff?" BB asked, hurt that that it  
>shocked so much, particularly Raven, <em>'I mean I know she doesn't think much of<em>  
><em>me but must I constantly be reminded of it?'<em>the green teen thought.

"Sorry" both Robin and Raven said in unison noticing that their shock seemed  
>to of hurt the young changeling's feelings.<p>

Raven actually felt a little guilty, which she intently fought to control  
><em>'I'll make it up to him when we get back… if he's still upset over it of<em>  
><em>course.' <em>

Beast boy just shrugged then went back to work, still a little hurt "It's  
>okay," he said a little sadly, then shook his head plastering on a smile,<br>knowing if he did they would believe he was over it _'like always, now I just_  
><em>need to say something insanely childish and immature and all's back to<em>  
><em>normal.<em>' he thought as he put his fall back response to sadness to work, "Hey  
>do you think we can roast marshmallows when they get back?" he said with faux<br>excitement.

Raven and Robin both shook their heads easily falling for it. Danielle was  
>watching the exchange and had a feeling Beast boy was hiding behind a happy<br>mask as to not worry his friends or/and so as not to deal with them. She is  
>biologically a Fenton so is quite intelligent. "Actually," Danny spoke up,<br>slightly suspicious about it also, though only faintly ( he is clueless after  
>all), " I might have some marshmallows in my bag."<p>

"Really," Danielle said eagerly looking her dad in the eyes, brought out of  
>her thoughts at the prospect of roasted marshmallows, "Can we have some!" All,<br>except Raven-though she also thought it was cute, chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Danny answered with a nod smiling, after checking to see if he really had  
>some. Danielle squealed with glee, clapped her hands a bit, then hugged her<br>father tightly. " Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed.

Everyone laughed again, Raven was even smiling. _'darn that girl's sweet_  
><em>innocent cuteness,'<em> Raven though faux angry _'If she keeps this up I'll explode_  
><em>every thing,'<em>this time a bit serous knowing it was possible.

The Titian boys both went back to work with smiles still present


End file.
